


Half Truths, Whole Lies

by pidders



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Boy x boy, Consensual, Consensual Sex, First Time, Implied Consent, M/M, Swearing, Underage Sex, conflicted feelings, no protection, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidders/pseuds/pidders
Summary: When Akechi is caught in a sudden rainstorm, he stops into Leblanc to visit Akira to wait out the rain. He ends up having to stay longer than intended and Akira lending him a dry pair of clothes to wear is only the first thing he didn't anticipate happening that night.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 106





	Half Truths, Whole Lies

The steady pattering of raindrops against the hot concrete outside nearly drowned out the noise of the running sink entirely as he washed the last few dishes and cafe equipment. This time of year was brutal for unexpected rainstorms, especially towards the end of the month, as it was. Akira was grateful that his “commute” home consisted of walking up some steps to his room instead of having to travel outside in this kind of weather. Though he was concerned for Morgana-- most likely waiting it out somewhere for the downpour to stop. He knew the cat (Mona would curse him for using that word) would be fine and had options on where to go if he needed shelter. Hopefully he'd made it to Sojiro and Futaba's or even Haru's house before the rain got heavy. 

It was another day where Sojiro had left early, but Akira honestly didn't mind. He liked the quiet downtime and in rain like this, customers were a rare occurrence. Actually, customers in general were a rare occurrence.

The door creaked open suddenly and the jingle of the bell caught Akira's attention. Just as he looked over his shoulder ready to greet the customer, a familiar, pleasant voice spoke out first.

“Oh, Akira! I'm relieved that you're still here.”

The brunette stood in front of the door, with a look of slight concern on his face, though Akira was glad that it was just Akechi and not a regular customer. At least now he had an excuse to close a bit earlier.

“I didn't get a chance to check the forecast and really didn't anticipate this kind of rain.” Akechi explained apologetically. 

Akira smiled softly to himself as he turned to the sink to shut off the running faucet. It was kind of funny how polite and professional the young detective always seemed to remain, even around him. 

“That's okay. I was just getting ready to close. I'll make you a coffee.”

“Thank you. I hope it's no trouble.” Akechi fidgeted slightly and upon closer inspection, Akira realized he was completely drenched. No wonder-- with the intense rain refusing to let up, he was probably already out walking around when it started to pour. He must have been really uncomfortable to be stuck in clothes that were saturated in water too. Akira set the ceramic mugs down on the counter.

“Since my room is just upstairs...” he paused thinking of the best way to phrase the awkward suggestion. “Well, I have some extra clothes you could wear until yours dry off a bit.”

“R-really?” Akechi seemed genuinely taken aback by the offer and even though he had never been in this particular situation, Akira had a feeling that he would refuse out of politeness. Akechi continued, “I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble or anything... I know that you're still working.”

As expected. “It's fine. Follow me.” Akira walked around the counter, placing a hand on Akechi's shoulder for a brief second, as if to signal for him to come along. And he did, leading him up the creaky wooden steps to his dusty attic room. 

It wasn't much. Akechi said nothing about the state of the room. It didn't feel right to, as this was his first visit. As much as he had been dying to get a chance to look around before, especially knowing that Akira only lived a few steps upstairs from where he often sat drinking coffee, he wasn't yet close enough with the younger boy to be invited up. Though today was an unusual circumstance. Akechi stood quietly near the top of the steps, glancing at the odd choice of decorations that were scattered about the room as Akira sifted through a box on his shelf looking for some spare clothes the other boy could wear-- a grey long sleeve shirt and black sweats. 

Probably not the best selection, as these were already pretty loose fitting and baggy on himself... But since both the boys were just about the same height, he was sure they'd fit Akechi well enough. Either way, it would be better than wet clothes for sure. He handed the brunette the clothes with a warm smile.

“I'll be downstairs closing up, but let me know if you need anything.” Akira said, before pulling a small, rickety space heater from the shelf and placing it on the floor. The weather wasn't really cool this time of year, but he figured Akechi may be cold since he was completely drenched and his room was a little drafty, being an attic and all. 

“Oh, I have some spare hangers too if you want to hang up your clothes.” He reached over near the window and pulled the two hangers from the clothesline pinned up onto the wall, handing them to the other, who of course thanked him immediately.

“You can hang them up there.” Akira vaguely gestured towards the window and flipped the switch on the heater on his way downstairs to make the coffee he promised and to close the shop for the night. Once downstairs, the first thing he did was flip the sign on the door. It was just a little earlier than the actual closing time, but he doubted that anyone would stop by in this weather and time of night.

Akira washed the rest of the dishes he had started tending to earlier, which took only a couple of minutes of his time. Then, he quickly made two cups of coffee-- exactly the way he was taught-- so they would actually taste good. With the ceramics sitting on the countertop, he contemplated washing the coffee maker, but left it for later. It took a little more time to wash anyways, so he would get it when he brought the mugs downstairs when they were finished.

He grabbed the mugs and carefully walked up the steps to his room. He stopped on the landing in the middle of the staircase, just in case Akechi needed some more time. But Goro must have read his mind, because before Akira could even ask if he needed another minute, he thanked the boy and told him it was fine to proceed. 

Akira continued up the last few steps to his room, walking over to where Akechi stood wearing his clothes looking somehow a little more uncomfortable now than he did in his saturated uniform. His hair was still wet from the rain, looking a couple shades darker and only slightly longer. It was a little bizarre seeing him dressed in what was essentially sleepwear. He looked so casual and Akira couldn't help but to wonder about his life outside of work and school-- the side of him that he seemed to keep hidden from others. Even though both of them were nearly the same height, the pants were baggy on Akechi, with excess fabric bunching around his ankles. The shirt seemed slightly too big also, and Akira wondered if these clothes were as ill-fitting on himself as they were on Akechi. Though Akechi was a bit skinnier and less toned than he was, so that could be why. He actually looked kind of cute like this and--

And Akira realized he was definitely staring at Akechi and still hadn't handed the coffee over. 

“Aah, here.” He said, holding the hot ceramic out to the other. He took it with a soft smile and nod of acknowledgment. Akira made coffee all day at work and even though he had gotten really good at it, somehow he was feeling nervous in case Akechi didn't like it for some reason. It was suddenly as if this was the most important cup of coffee he had made. He casually took a sip of the hot liquid as he watched the brunette do the same.

“It's just as good as Sojiro-San's.” He laughed and Akira smiled at the compliment, laughing with him.

“Some days are better than others.” He shrugged casually, taking the few steps over towards the sofa in the room to take a seat near the end closest to his desk, leaving more than enough room for Akechi to join him. He seemed to take it as an invitation and immediately followed, sitting at the opposite end where Akira left space for him. Both boys sat together, sipping the hot liquid as the vibrating hum from the heater in the room and pounding of the rain on the rooftop were the only things making a sound.

Making smalltalk was probably one of Akechi's talents, though this time, it wasn't so easy to come up with things to say. Right now, things seemed maybe a little more personal-- being alone in Akira's room this late, wearing his clothes. It wasn't like any of their other casual hangouts, playing chess or pool to kill the time and talk about whatever mundane thing came to mind. Akechi knew that Akira was definitely the kind of person who didn't mind breaks in conversation, which was one of the things that he liked about him. But it wasn't as if they struggled to come up with things to say, even if Akira was fairly quiet in general. Akechi found that he would usually be the one to initiate conversations, which was okay with him. Maybe right now Akira was waiting for him to say something because it was usually necessary if he wanted to get the other to speak at all.

Interjecting itself into the chorus of rain and the electric buzzing space heater, Akechi's phone pinged its cheerful tone loudly on the floor next to where he sat on the sofa, completely interrupting his own thoughts. 

“Aah, one moment.” He forgot to silence it earlier after work, though since he got a message, he decided that he may as well check to see what it was.

Akira observed, watching Akechi's expression change, looking suddenly concerned with whatever the words on his screen may have said. Though he knew it was likely related to a case, he couldn't resist an opportunity to tease the other. 

“Girl trouble?” He joked, watching Akechi look up at him, seeming entirely taken aback at the suggestion. Akechi wondered how he could go from saying absolutely nothing to making jokes about these things. It was another one of the traits that he liked in Akira.

He laughed awkwardly, “No, nothing like that.” The brunette paused for a moment. When talking to anyone, he would sometimes inject half truths (or whole lies) into the conversation. This was beneficial in that he was able to create the perfect perception of himself, whatever that may be, to the person he was talking to. He didn't know how this would benefit him at this moment, it just seemed like the right thing to say, even though it wasn't true. 

Akechi continued, “To be honest, I'm not really popular with the girls at my school.” He laughed again, this time almost as if it was directed towards himself. Some kind of attempt to cover up any pity that Akira may have felt for him. But pity and sympathy didn't bother him, as long as it was about a lie or a fabrication he told, since he himself knew it wasn't true. It was the only case where he didn't mind it.

Akira almost scoffed at the statement. He was literally a celebrity-- on the cover of magazines, newspapers, and featured in television interviews. He was in the top of his class academically and was friendly to most everyone he met. There's no way he wasn't popular, especially with girls their age. Surely Akechi was being modest and just didn't take that kind of attention seriously. 

“I refuse to believe that someone like you doesn't have admirers and gets at least a few confessions every week.” Akira stated, noticing a faint blush settling onto the other's face.

Akechi was blushing, but he wasn't exactly sure why. It was just that Akira had this... way with words that he couldn't explain. So maybe he couldn't believe that he didn't have girls practically chasing after him, but it's not like Akechi even cared about them or even really noticed it at all. It was as if he would go on autopilot when he was approached by a girl, saying some generic rejection to them by falsely misinterpreting their intentions, other times claiming he was just too busy with work, whatever would get them to back down (they never did though).

He couldn't explain that part of things to Akira, so he laughed casually about being called out by the other, “Maybe you're right. I'm just not the most perceptive when it comes to girls and dating.” He feigned ignorance with an inquisitive expression. “It's just that... I've never actually been on a date or anything like that.” That was actually true, but it was solely because he just wasn't interested in dating and not because he couldn't find someone to go out with.

“Hmm.” Akira contemplated for a few moments on what to say, but ultimately decided that Akechi didn't need dating advice from him. He sipped his coffee, continuing his thoughts on their conversation, “I'm sure you wouldn't struggle to figure things out if you were in that situation.”

“Perhaps,” Akechi began, “although... I don't think I could ever have a legitimate connection with a fan. People just like the idea of someone recognizable. Their personality and interests don't matter, as long as they're a celebrity.” He laughed dryly, recalling the times that the desperate girls who went to school with him insisted they were soulmates, despite never having met personally or even spoke once.

“Maybe your soulmate is out there, but they're too nervous to approach the seemingly perfect and charming highschool detective.” Akira suggested with a subtle smirk and Akechi could feel his face flush yet again, so he paid extra attention to the contents of his coffee cup as if to remove himself from the situation temporarily. It was a weird and almost sarcastic compliment coming from someone like him, but he was reveling in it all the same. 

“Or...” Akira continued, without breaking his gaze, “Maybe it's someone who you would consider a rival.”

The brunette took a quick sip from his mug, his coffee much cooler at this point. He should have drank it faster before it cooled down. Akechi's mind was flooded with a rush of possibilities as to what Akira had meant by that statement. Getting past the fact that he knew that Akira was a Phantom Thief, they could easily be rivals considering their relationship outside of all of that. So was he implying something, or did he suggest that for some other reason?

Akechi wanted to change the subject, but the fact that this conversation was going to a very interesting place also intrigued him at the same time. 

“It doesn't matter. I'm really not even sure how any of that is supposed to work. Maybe if it was with the right person... But I don't know if...” he trailed off, waiting for Akira to take the bait, as he had decided he would go down this path with the boy and see where it led. 

Akira watched the other carefully from his peripheral vision as he downed the last of his coffee, looking for cues as to what his take on this conversation really was. It was easily the most unusual situation he had found himself with another boy, especially someone like Goro. It was strange, but he kind of felt like they were somehow bonding with each other. 

“I think normally there would be a pretty clear connection between two people.” he shifted slightly on the sofa, which suddenly seemed too small for the both of them. “I mean, if they're someone you're really interested in, you'll know what to say and do.” 

“Oh... So you just, aah--” Akechi hesitated briefly, but continued, “It just comes naturally to you then.” He reiterated what Akira said, essentially describing how he was feeling about him right now and for a moment, he expected it to go the way it does on those TV dramas with a couple kissing for the first time. But he didn't. Life was not a badly written fanfiction or something like that. He actually did find himself feeling nervous suddenly being there with Akira. It was the first time the other boy had made him feel nervous at all, but he also realized he was likely imagining anything between them. 

He was likely projecting Akira's interest on him based on his own feelings about him. That was an entirely different topic itself and he couldn't always differentiate his captivation with the boy and the jealousy he felt about the lifestyle he lived. It wasn't something he could acknowledge for very long without getting annoyed, so he didn't. Anyway, he didn't know if Akira would reciprocate any fondness for him, whether because he just didn't like him in that way, or maybe it just wasn't possible if he was strictly interested in girls. It wasn't even that Akechi liked boys in particular, he just found Akira to be fascinating and wanted to be closer to him.

Akechi quickly took another sip of coffee, closing his eyes for a moment to collect himself. This may be too much, too fast, even for him and there was something about being here-- alone with Akira in his room this late at night that was throwing him off. With that, he decided he should probably leave for the night to think things over. 

“Thank you for the coffee, but I should go now. It's been a long day.” He held onto the mug in his still-cold hands, trying to absorb the last remaining bit of heat from the cup. 

Akira looked confused, “It’s still pouring and your clothes are wet.”

“I know, but... I have that case I was working on and-”

“You can stay.” he insisted, and Akechi really did want to. Akira continued, “I’ll be up to open the shop early. We can get up together and then you can go. You have free time on Sundays anyway, right? At least the rain will have stopped and your clothes will definitely be dry.”

“I really don’t want to impose...” Akechi was considering the offer. It seemed as though Akira did want him to stay for whatever reason. He enjoyed the feeling.

“It’s nothing. Would you like the bed or the sofa?”

“Erm, I can manage with the sofa, assuming you sleep in the bed.”

Akira looked confused, but smiled at the statement. “Of course, I wouldn’t violate your space like that,” and he chuckled, even though he knew he misinterpreted the brunette, he wanted to tease him yet again.

“N-no!” Akechi was appalled that he thought he was implying that they not sleep together... not that he minded, but he would never insinuate where Akira could stay in his own room. “I just meant I’d stay wherever you normally don’t as to not make things difficult for you in your own room. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding!” And he knew the apology may have been a liiittle over the top at the end but he was still genuinely embarrassed at the context of the miscommunication. In reality, it wouldn't bother him to sleep in the same bed as Akira. He normally slept alone in his apartment, which got quite lonely, so the thought of sleeping with someone was nice.

Akira smiled at Akechi's awkward apology, the entire situation was endearing. They shifted awkwardly and Akechi faked a laugh to ease the tension. Akira found his overall demeanor tonight to be intriguing. Something was off about him. But he wouldn’t press it, instead writing it off as being tired after a long day of school and work.

“Do you want another coffee?” Akira asked with a soft smile.

“Oh, no thank you.” Akechi returned the smile on impulse, fidgeting with the empty mug. “I don't mind helping with the dishes though.” he offered, already knowing what the other would say.

“No, it's okay. It's my job and all.” Akira took the other's mug. He did appreciate the offer. “If you're tired, you can go to sleep.”

Akechi nodded, “Thank you, again. I think I'll take you up on the offer. Goodnight, Akira.”

“Oh, one more thing.” Akira said, as if to remind himself of something. Setting the mugs down for a moment, he went back to the box on his shelf, taking out a spare blanket and pillow and placed them on the sofa. “Sleep wherever you're most comfortable.” With that, he went down the steps to the cafe to close shop and clean the mugs and coffee maker.

Akechi waited silently for only a few moments until he heard the clinking of ceramic in the sink and running water. He wouldn't get an opportunity like this again and had to use this time to search through the Phantom Thief's belongings. The first thing he checked was the computer-- which stupidly had no password on it and he silently judged Akira for being so careless. Or maybe trusting, but still. There was some shady site in his browsing history, aside from the usual things that highschool boys may look at on the internet. But nothing he was concerned with. Scattered about his workbench were some odd materials and tools, but again, he wasn't really concerned with that and it wasn't anything incriminating enough to take note of. Besides, he didn't need to find anything to already know Akira's secrets.

Finally, he walked over to the large shelf next to the bed that held a few random keepsakes and clutter. A display ramen bowl... some model swan boat? He couldn't even dwell on being disappointed at not finding anything of interest as he realized that he failed to hear that the sink faucet had already been shut off downstairs and footsteps could be heard moving up the steps. Akechi cursed under his breath and quickly made the decision to get in Akira's bed and pretend to sleep. He admittedly lost his cool and he realized as he lay still, it would have been much easier to just say he was admiring his collection of trash on the shelf. But he committed to “sleeping” in the other's bed, despite his elevated heart rate and slightly unsteady breathing. 

Akechi knew that the sudden absence of sound meant that Akira was standing at the top of the stairs, watching him-- probably wondering why he was in his bed and not on the sofa.

Though in reality, Akira felt a slight pang of excitement seeing the other boy in his bed, passed out fast asleep in his bed. Even though the blanket wasn't entirely pulled up over him. Akira walked over, taking a seat at the edge of the bed, watching the brunette for a moment. He couldn't help but to notice the tense expression on his face, even sleeping, and wondered what he was thinking about. He fought the sudden and unexpected urge to lean in and kiss him, and maybe if he had the guts, he would have. He opted for stroking stray hairs from Akechi's face, still slightly damp from the rain. He watched his expression soften at his touch.

Right now, all he could think about was cuddling up in bed with the brunette. It wasn't as if he didn't mention that he normally slept in the bed anyways, so why else would Akechi have decided to sleep there? Though on the other hand, he did feel badly about invading his space since he gave him the option to sleep where he would be most comfortable. 

Akira stood up to change, unbuttoning his pants to put on a pair of comfortable sweats, similar to the style that he lent the other boy. He changed, leaving his shirt on and shut the heater, the soft whirring noise dying down. It was always a good feeling to get into bed warm and feel the temperature drop during the night only to rely on the warmth of a comforter... or in this case, a comforter and another person.

He glanced one more time towards the bed, watching the other's soft, steady breathing. Akira decided to climb into bed from the foot of it on the window side. He placed his glasses on the ledge, adjusting to the slightly tighter fit, though Akechi didn't take up much space considering. He looked so relaxed and peaceful, laying on his side, facing away from the window.

Akira really did crave the contact with another person. Aside from Morgana occasionally sleeping on him, he was all alone and had been for a while now. Without thinking, he gently grabbed Akechi, pulling him against his body. Akechi whined sleepily, but didn't seem to wake up from the sudden movement. It felt so natural to hold the other boy, he wondered if he was crossing any lines, but persisted in holding onto the other's slender form.

There was no sound except for soft breaths along with the pattering of rain that was gradually dying down for the night. It felt like nothing was more right than this moment and he could only pull the other closer, burying his face against Akechi's neck. Akira could feel the warmth of his own breath against Goro's neck as the brunette leaned into him with a soft sigh or maybe a whine. He would have let go in a second if he protested at all, but he seemed calm and relaxed.

He stroked his hair now, fingers playing with his soft, brown locks, slightly tangled from the rain. Taking in his shape, slightly obscured by the blanket, he couldn't resist running his hands along the boy's arms, down to his hips where he stopped, hand resting gently on the protruding bones-- a slight sliver of pale skin that was exposed through a gap between his shirt and bottoms. There was nothing between their bodies except the fabric of their clothes.

And suddenly, he felt so ridiculous, completely at a loss for what excuse he'd give the brunette if he woke up right now. Akira prayed Akechi would stay asleep, feeling put-off and slightly disgusted at his behavior towards his sleeping friend. He probably would be completely disinterested in him anyways. He did just tell him he never even kissed a girl before, so why would Akira think he wouldn't mind being close like this with a guy instead. Besides, even if he was, Akechi seemed far too wrapped up in his pristine reputation rather than getting involved in a relationship-- especially with a guy. 

Akira was lost in his thoughts and closing his eyes, he rested his chin gently against Akechi's head, trying to recall any times that the other maybe even hinted there was a chance he could even be somewhat interested in him. After all, he did visit the shop quite often and they spent a lot of time talking... though they were still just acquaintances really. Still, Akira got the sense that Akechi was interested in the things he had to say, regardless of what the junior detective's motives were. He clearly had some sort of invested interest in him.

Suddenly, Goro stirred in his sleep, arching his back slightly, causing him to press his body into Akira's groin, causing the raven haired boy to stifle a moan, biting his lip and pulling back away, breaking their contact.

“Why'd you pull away?” His voice was soft and low.

Akira didn't have a good answer.

“You don't have to stop...” Akechi continued.

It was as if he had been waiting to hear some sort of confirmation from the other. He roughly grabbed Akechi's hips, grinding against him as he felt the boy press into him. Akechi took his hand in his own and Akira noticed how cold he felt. He put the younger boy's hand to his face, letting him trace lines along his face and lips for a second before taking his index finger into his mouth, sucking and teasing him.

“Aahh,” the darker haired boy moaned, “Akechi-kun...”

The contrast between his cold hands and his hot mouth was driving him crazy.

Akechi slowly pulled his now slick finger from his mouth, just before doing the same with his middle finger, working it into his mouth in the most fucking teasing way he could manage. Akira felt like all the blood in his body rushed into his cock already. He wondered if he was telling the truth when he said he had never been kissed before because right now, he was certainly acting like he wanted to fuck and knew exactly what he was doing.

The cool air on his skin whenever he felt him remove his fingers from his mouth in combination with the way he was breathing only made him want the brunette more. He needed more from him. When he finally let go of his hand, Akira moved in quickly, pinning Akechi to the mattress and straddling him from on top. He could see the pale skin on the older boy's neck exposed, his to take now. Hungrily kissing him, he could almost taste the other's heartbeat as the brunette moaned and squirmed underneath him, wrapping his arms around Akira, alternating between toying with his dark, unruly hair and dragging his fingers along his back against the fabric of his shirt. Anything to signal to the other that what he was doing was good-- no, perfect.

Akira took a breath, looking down at Akechi underneath him, his face reading that he wanted to keep going. Grabbing the hem of the shirt he let the other borrow, he yanked it over the boys head as Akechi leaned forward slightly to assist. Akira sat back, taking in the boys beautiful pale, skin, at the same time noticing that the brunette looked a little nervous, or even self-conscious. Of course Akechi wasn’t actually that shy about his body or the situation he found himself in. He was slightly thinner and didn’t have nearly as much muscle tone as the Phantom Thief, but he knew that with this being his first intimate moment with Akira, it would feel wrong to not have some anxiety painted on his face. Though in reality, he was dying to hear just what kinds of things Akira would say to him, the look in his eyes as he watched him work over his body. Akechi shivered from the chill in the air and the expectation of more contact from the other, looking at Akira expectantly to take the lead.

“Akira, I don’t...” Akechi hesitated, looking as if he was sifting through what the right words to say would be, very much unlike his usual quick-to-answer demeanor. 

Akira thought that it was refreshing to see him not have all the answers. But at the same time, he hoped the boy would be ready and willing to take things further. Akira paused, ready to move his hands from the other, though kept his hands placed gently on the elastic band of the baggy sweats that Akechi was wearing. 

“I don’t really have much to any... experience-- with this sort of thing.” Akechi's face flushed, “You seem to really care, so if you could take the lead, I would be grateful.” and Akira wanted to laugh at how formal he was speaking, even in this situation. It really was endearing.

Akira nodded. “If it gets to be too much, just tell me and I’ll stop. Okay?” He asked waiting for any signal to proceed. 

“Of course, thank you, Akira.” Akechi shyly turned his head to the side, breaking eye contact for a moment.

“Do you mind taking the rest of your clothes off?” Akira asked. “I promise I'll give them back.” He added jokingly.

Akechi giggled softly, shaking his head. “I don't mind.”

Akira almost melted, swearing that he could see the faintest blush on the other's face. He couldn't resist moving in for a kiss, intertwining their hands as Akechi moaned softly, feeling his own length get hard as their kisses heated up, only becoming more intense as Akira pulled his sweats down from the elastic waist, removing them completely from the brunette.

“How far do you want to go tonight?” He asked between kisses, punctuating the question by pressing his lips against the other, taking hold of the boy's slender form again.

“As far as you want to take things...”

Akira nearly moaned into the other's mouth, kissing him deeply in confirmation that he wants him more than anything tonight.

He broke contact to get up to go to his work table, opening a drawer and removing a false bottom where he kept a few... personal items hidden. Nothing serious. He removed a tube of lubricant, not even bothering to put the drawer back in order, taking it back to the bed along with a couple of small towels. He quickly undressed completely before getting back into the bed.

“All you have to do is say you want me to stop if you can't go on.” Akira reminded him.

Akechi nodded. He looked nervous but he wasn’t afraid and had no intention of allowing the other stop. This actually was his first time, but despite his mixed emotions about his relationship with the Phantom Thief, nothing would get him to say he wanted to stop. He knew that Akira was going to be gentle with him, something he didn’t deserve, but desperately craved. Part of him thought he should be torn apart instead. Though he did want to experience how Akira would feel inside of him and he knew that he would make him feel special and wanted.

Coating his fingers in lube he moved his hands between Akechi's legs, wasting no time in slowly working a digit inside the boy, rubbing him gently outside, coating his entrance with the gel. He played with him, gently pressing against the boy's hole, listening to his whines and gasps to guide him, surely not knowing what to think of the foreign feeling. Finally, he added more lube, just before very slowly inserting his finger inside the boy, holding still to let him adjust to the feeling.

“Is this okay?” Akira asked, the tension the other felt quite apparent.

Akechi quickly nodded, “Y-yeah. Keep going.”

Akira obeyed, sliding the rest of his finger in, the boy's body tense and causing firm resistance against the intrusion. He could see how badly Akechi wanted to go through with this, though he just couldn’t stand it if he caused him physical pain for his own pleasure.

He slowly fingered the brunette, taking in his sounds, giving him small words of encouragement and affirmations as he took the penetration in stride. All Akira could think about was fucking him. He pushed the thought out of his mind for now. He wasn’t sure what was coming over him, but he wanted to make sure he took it slowly for their first time together.

“Do you want to keep going?” Akira asked, the slickness seemingly decent enough to work a second finger in and out, slightly curving them to hit that sensitive spot inside the brunette. Goro just moaned and nodded, unable or unwilling to speak. 

It was pretty far from being painless, but Akira was so careful in making sure he prepped him well, plus he took extra care into making him feel good... besides, a little physical pain like this was nothing he couldn’t handle.

The raven haired boy kissed Akechi softly as the brunette moaned at the physical feeling and slurry of thoughts racing through his mind. He was ready for the next part of this.

“You’re so amazing.” Akira kissed him once more before pulling away to open the cap on the bottle of lube and apply another generous amount to his hard cock. Akechi watched him stroke himself, lost in his thoughts and the feelings that the younger boy left him with along with the anticipation of what was coming.

“Are you ready?” Akira asked, his voice low as he moved closer to the brunette, more than ready to take him.

Akechi almost missed the question entirely, hyper focused on the darker haired boy. He mewled weakly, voice caught in his throat, though he managed to nod in confirmation.

Akira pressed himself into the boy, the slickness from the lubrication allowing him fairly easy access. He felt so so tight, the hot pressure of his body an unbelievable feeling. Akechi winced at the sharp, sudden pain. It's searing and feels like he's going to break in half. Even breathing makes the pain worse, and he did his best to steady his breath and calm himself, despite the other boy's attempts to stay still to allow him to adjust-- he’s not sure he ever will.

It’s such a strange feeling to have Akira inside him like this, more than the physical aspect of it. He almost wants him to stop, just because it’s Akira who’s taking him-- his rival. But he tells him to move, he's fine.

The motions came so naturally to the Phantom Thief. As much as he wanted to move faster, he resisted the urge and took him slowly, making sure to take pauses and breaks, letting Akechi know just how perfect he thought he was.

The affirmations, the praise, the gentle way that Akira handled him was more than what he thought he deserved or wanted. It was almost off-putting, almost like he was watching this happen to him as a third party completely dissociated with either of them and was repulsed by it. Why was he being so nice? Was it something you just do when you fuck? Did he set this whole situation up wrong somehow by playing his role a bit too innocently? Akechi's heart was racing. He wasn’t sure this was even what he wanted anymore. He couldn't understand it anymore. Did he even deserve to be treated this way?

“S-stop it.” He demanded suddenly, his tone sounding much more firm than he intended the words to come out.

Akira instantly obeyed, with a look of concern that was almost infuriating considering how he actually listened to him with zero hesitation, like it was his job to be concerned.

“Are you alright?”

Akechi despised that he could hear the sincerity in the other's voice, but even more so that Akira legitimately cared about his well-being. There was some underlying repulsion that he felt over Akira's feelings for him suddenly, as if this was solely due to them having sex. He questioned if the expression on his face matched how he felt inside right now.

Even more repulsive on his part, part of Akechi hoped that Akira wouldn’t have stopped when he asked.

“I’m fine, I just...” Goro trailed off, unsure of what he wanted to say. If he wanted to lie or have even a shred of honesty in this conversation. But even though sex would undoubtedly be confidential between the two of them, he didn’t want to talk about it and didn't know where to begin. This was too much to process and he couldn’t exactly request that Akira be rough and stop with the 'lovers' talk'.

Akira looked concerned, waiting for Akechi to answer or say anything else he needed to express. Akechi finally looked up, meeting the others' gaze. He really did care, everything about his words, actions, and body language screamed concern for the boy. 

“I...” the brunette started again, still unsure of what response to give. Akira continued patiently waiting, looking genuinely invested in what he would reply. “I’m just nervous!” He blurted out, a blatant fucking lie, but there was absolutely no way he was about to beg Akira to fuck him harder and to be rough with him. Get real, he wasn’t pathetic.

Akira smiled though, “We can stop if you want to.”

“N-no, I didn’t mean...” he blurted out again, though he knew some part of him meant this. He didn’t want to stop, he wanted to be with Akira and do this with him. Whether the feelings were good or bad, it made him feel something, and that made it important to him.

“Erm, it’s just that... this is a lot to process for my, um... my first time.” Ugh, he almost groaned out loud at how pitiful he sounded and couldn't even manage to keep eye contact at this point, even with his acting. “I don’t want to stop.” 

He hoped this is what Akira wanted to hear. And those words must have struck something within the younger boy, as he moved in yet again, planting kisses all along the detective's neck, sucking gently every other kiss, tracing the marks with his tongue. Akechi knew he wouldn’t be able to hide the hickeys later and he didn’t care. It felt so good, being this close to the Phantom Thief-- being desired so much by another person. 

“You're doing so great.” Akira said between breaths, kissing something like constellations up Akechi's neck again, the pleasure from the touch driving him crazy.

He moaned loudly this time, wrapping his arms around the other, holding him close as Akira kissed his clavicle, tracing a line with his tongue back up the boys neck to suck the sensitive skin. Goro was glad to be laying on the bed, feeling weak to the sensation, unsure if he would have been able to sit up straight otherwise. He couldn't help but to notice how much the other smelled of coffee. It really was amazing and he loved it.

He felt Akira teasing his entrance yet again with his prodding cock and welcomed the intrusion. The pain was fleeting and he wasn’t sure if it was because he really was adjusting to it or if maybe he added more lube this time too. He could only pay attention his to feelings and not the actions being done to him. Instead of giving the boy time to adjust to him, he started rocking his hips up, hitting that sensitive spot deep inside him in just the right way, sending a shockwave of pleasure through his core-- Akechi felt like he couldn't get enough breath at that moment, feeling himself slowly unwind into a mess of a person. He was sure he looked pathetic and he couldn't care less. He was lost in his feelings, both physical and mental, and didn't care about anything else but the moment he found himself in. He wrapped his arms around Akira's neck, gazing deep into his eyes as he fucked him.

Akira was totally captivated by the brunette, who lay under him, crying his name while moaning, telling him just how close he was getting. The darker haired boy stopped briefly, pulling Akechi up into a deep kiss, before turning him over onto his stomach and on all fours to he could pull him back onto his cock. The brunette cried out from the sudden, but familiar intrusion. It wasn't necessarily painful, but the constant stimulation and teasing leading up to release was taking a toll on him and he couldn't stop himself from finally reaching for his own neglected cock, rapidly stroking himself as Akira fucked him. And while the junior detective felt like everything about this was absolutely degrading, he couldn't help but to amplify the thoughts, only growing his urge for the darker haired boy even more. Letting go of his inhibitions, he demanded that Akira take him harder and while the other boy said nothing, he confirmed by grabbing Akechi's slender hips, keeping his pace, while slamming harder into his frame.

After a few more thrusts, Goro could barely hold himself up, eyes welling up with tears as the lube had long begun to wear away and he fought between the feeling of immense pleasure and a burning pain he could no longer differentiate from one another.

The brunette could feel himself edge on the border of that familiar tipping point, though the feeling was so amplified from the added stimulation, he just couldn't hold back anymore.

“Akira...” he whined, trying to find the words in his muddled head, but he knew the other was perfectly aware of what he was saying and only moaned in confirmation as he thrust into the other boy. Akechi was grateful he didn’t have to say anything else, though with a cleared head, maybe he would have been put off by his arrogance.

He could tell that Akira was getting close too, his pace slightly increasing with a sense of desperation coming from the other. Gripping Akechi's hips tighter, he rocked into the brunette, the sound of skin smacking against skin and pleasured moans filling the silence of the room. The feeling of being taken this way, as Akira's cock thrust into his tight body forced him to closer to the familiar sensation he craved, only an amplified version that he never experienced by his own hand alone.

Akechi, unable to hold on any longer, unable to differentiate absolutely anything from one another, he could do nothing but let go, catching most of the thick, white fluid that was now dripping down his hand. He used the towel from earlier to wipe his hand clean as Akira continued taking him and all he could think about was how he was filled with complete regret and second thoughts even though it was essentially done now. He considered that he could even get Akira to stop now before finishing, if that was really what he wanted. Somehow it wasn't.

“Where do you want me to cum?” Akira panted. So polite, even though Akechi didn't care... though he would have preferred if he didn't cum inside him, out of preserving any little bit of dignity he had left. It was annoying that the younger boy was even bothering to try to talk and ask questions at all. He said something in response in a daze, either 'anywhere' or 'I don't fucking care'-- something like that. God, this was exhausting. The idea that people do this with each other regularly and ask all these questions about how they want to get fucked in all these different ways. It was so much work.

Akira slowed his pace, thrusting into the boy before pulling out, painting ropes of cum along his back, dripping down the brunette's ass. And Akechi suddenly felt even worse than before as Akira took a moment to recover, his breath shaky and uneven. He grabbed another towel to help Akechi clean himself up and the two lay back down on the bed silently.

Neither said a word to each other, and Akechi was grateful for the silence, lost again in his own thoughts, processing what just happened between them and how to proceed with their relationship from here forward. Part of him couldn't believe what just happened and he couldn't help but to wonder if Akira thinks they 'made love' or something. What would he think now if he knew the real him... how Akechi secretly despised him. But at the same time, he was feeling something else entirely for Akira and in his mind, he knew he would be lying if he thought that that he actually regretted any of this.

Akira wrapped his arms around Akechi, pulling him close. He simply let him.

**Author's Note:**

> JK IT ACTUALLY WAS A BADLY WRITTEN FANFICTION THE WHOLE TIME, AKECHI WAS WRONG, LOL
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
